1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a delivery system is known for delivering an input image file that is input by a scan process or the like to a folder designated by a user (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-074316).